


Addiction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Addiction

Title: Addiction  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #124: Forced bonding/marriage  
Warning(s): Silliness. ;)  
A/N: Harry and Snape prepare to reveal the REAL reason they bonded.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Addiction

~

Severus hurled the _Prophet_ aside with a snarl. “Idiots.”

“What now?” Harry asked.

“Skeeter’s latest insinuation is that I coerced you into marrying me,” Severus gritted out.

Harry pursed his lips. “We could ignore her, or...”   Severus’ eyebrow went up when he noticed the mischievous look on Harry’s face. “What are you planning, brat?”

“Let’s give an interview.”

“Indeed?”

“Mm. I’ll explain that I _was_ forced to marry you.”

Severus waited.

“All because of my addiction to your prick.” Harry settled onto Severus’ lap.

“My prick made us bond?” Severus smirked. “Perhaps you’re correct. Perhaps it’s time for an interview.”

~


End file.
